Sisters&Boyfriends
by msleamays
Summary: well read to find !


Today for me was going to be a normal day, wake up at 7:00, make coffee, bathing, combing hair (which in my opinion is not easy) I'm braquinha of red hair and curly (or as my mom says my miojo ) I'm kind of nothing, nothing even liked neat to feel good in the clothes do not care about my appearance, I mentioned that I'm a toothpick? I think that in my life there until everything is fine the problem is that I have a twin sister! Yes, a clone of me and totally unlike it's horrible! My sister is a'' mixed up'' of life (tucked = Clueless / people I hate!) If you think you have an identical twin with the name you like and your style is totally another easy excuse break your heart but it is terrible not only because she is beautiful and popular and you do not! is because it takes most kids you order ok! Particularly And it kills me to know that my sister is more round than roulette bus and I've never kissed a boy! I'm 17 and never kissed anyone! There are story begins here ...

I took a bath I put a flowered dress tops and black sneakers All Star grabbed my backpack and now my room felt a delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies and panqecas, I descended the stairs and went to the kitchen, mentally thanked for my maãe be best mother in the world and make my favorite dishes and thanked by the same Amme not have fallen yet, put my backpack on the chair with the utmost care not to make the world more noise in vain.

'' Nice try, but you've seen ai'' my mother said back to me, one thing about my mother or Mrs. Pillsbury as'' friends'' of Amme call it, is that she always knows when I'm never got close to one scare this woman! So I think it more amazing every day.

'' How do you always do that?'' Asked as always.

'' Magic'' I am as always she answered still rearranging things. '' Good morning my love, sleep well? '' She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'' Yes mom, and good morning to you too'' said enjoying the love of my mother just for me. '' My clone has fallen?'' I asked raising an eyebrow

'' Emmália not speak well of Ammélia she's your sister!'' My mother told me scolding

If you are confused about our names I have explained, our family is Italian hence my lovely mother had the great idea of putting our names Emmália (I) and Ammélia (or as I prefer my sister called my clone there) But people just call us Emma and Amme, honestly die of shame when the teacher or doctor calls me Emmália Jones-Pillsbury that anger! But out of this, ok beauty.

'' And not your dear sister did not come down yet but it should not dela-..'' my mother can not finish the sentence and she was her with her dress printed with sailor, hair perfectly smooth (what makes a chap in) makeup intact, her long white legs with a pair of Marry Janes red (WOOW MARRY MY JANES?! WHO THINKS THAT BICTH It?! THERE WILL KILL!) a necklace, bracelet, earrings, nails painted red, a tiara on her head and iphone with a case that was written'' LOVE'' (Although in my opinion this should BITCH written, but life is like an agent wants to do what do you know?) she down the stairs like a queen Englaterra (As if she acted in so ever ..) put the bag on the chair and spoke.

'' Good morning mom, sleep well?'' Giving a kiss on her face turned to me with the greatest face of falsehood and said'' you and little sister?'' (Little Sister?! Seriously?! As if she were 20 years older than me! serves to be a bitch actress)

'' 'Course and you darling?'' Said my mother

'' Of course I had a wonderful dream!'' Said the creature sitting on my side.

'' Amme, a hum know if you noticed, but those are my shoes!'' 'Said well just stressed'' who, when, where and why you take leave?!''

'' Monkey Jungle Ihhhh excuse next time I peopl! '' She said with a tone sarcastic

There was not time for me to answer why my mother came soon giving a samurai and said'' you two already morning? Ammélia and you know not to take things without asking her sister! ''

'' But mom ... I tried to answer a bitch''

'' Nothing else apologize and ask if you can use! '' My mother was with a knife in the mother, if I was not even thinking of doing Amme what do tah sending it ..

'' Ahhhh hell! Can I use your shoe Emmália?! '' She said red and I with a smile but a'd let it be shown.

'' Yes Emme you can call a uar I just wanted you to ask yourself'' said slowly no hurry decided to end it because Dad was already down.

'' Good morning,'' I said father when he came to give me a kiss on the forehead'' Good morning, my love sleep well? '' The same question that my mother had made me sometimes I thought they matched but then realized it was not just my parents being my parents. Answered'' Yes'''' Good'' he said.

'' Good morning, Amme okay with you darling? '' 'He said doing the same thing the kiss on the forehead.'' Yes daddy and you?'' She asked so calm and serene.'' Clear'' my father said and went to my mother.

'' Heyy beautiful, good morning'' said hugging her from behind

'' Good morning, stranger '' she talk

'' 'Really? Strange you seemed well acquainted with my body last night'' he said giving a kiss on the neck

'' 'John! Children! '' I told my mother blush, my mother blush like me

'' Heyy're still here! He knew the land calling the lovebirds! '' Emme spoke shouting making a disgusted face, I thought it was pretty much expect to find a love like theirs despois indireitarm they sat at the table and eat.

'' Father c'mon! We're gonna be late! '' I said as I looked at the clock

After giving one more kiss mama got out and went on to school.


End file.
